This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying the use of arformoterol for exercise induced bronchospasm [EIB]. In this study we compare arformoterol inhalation solution to formoterol dry powder inhaler, and placebo (no active drug). EIB is common in children and young adults and it can be prevented by using medications. Formoterol in a dry powder inhaler device has been approved by the FDA to be used in the maintenance [daily] treatment of asthma and in the prevention of EIB in adults and children 5 years of age and older. Formoterol is made of two chemical compounds: The best way to explain this is to think of these two chemical compounds as your hands. Formoterol is both the left and right hand, mirror images, pressed together but only the right hand is active [R,R-formoterol], and the left hand [called S,S-formoterol] is there keeping it company. R,R-formoterol is also called arformoterol. Arformoterol inhalation solution is approved by the FDA for maintenance treatment of bronchoconstriction in adult patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease [COPD]. We would like to know if arformoterol inhalation will work for the prevention of EIB. This is a Phase III study of arformoterol in children with EIB, meaning that the use of arformoterol for EIB is experimental.